


Old Friend

by oOoElvenGloryoOo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoElvenGloryoOo/pseuds/oOoElvenGloryoOo
Summary: A very short interaction between Briala and Solas. I'm re-reading masked empire and have some Feelings about the dynamics of Briala and Celene's relationship. The book really changed how I viewed them. Pity those who have had to listen to my rants on fictional politics, lol.
Kudos: 3





	Old Friend

From the balcony, the music from the ball was muted. The ballroom was stuffy and hot from so many bodies. Briala was glad her mask hid whatever melted disaster her makeup might be turning into. She breathed in the fresh air, taking a moment for herself. Something was happening, something big, something building for centuries. 

"Hello da'len." A quiet greeting from the shadows of the doorway. " I see you are doing well for yourself."  
The figure came into light, the elven man who'd accompanied the Inquisition. She nodded politely. "Have we met?" she inquired, sipping from her wine glass. 

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps it's best we don't, then. Forgive me for the intrusion..." His words trailed off and his brow furrowed. 

He started to leave, but turned back to face her. "Briala, you can lick a boot to a mirror shine but it will never reflect what you hope it will. Don't let it kick you in the teeth and thank it for the privilege."

He was gone before she could answer. Those eyes looked so familiar, the gait, the voice. No. It can't be. Not anymore. That was the last night she saw Celene alive. It should have made her sadder than it did. She never imagined it would feel like a burden finally lifted. 


End file.
